The ZM Review
The ZM Review is an Internet review show hosted by Jessie Elias aka ZeltraxMillenium. He reviews Tokusatsu and Ameritoku , as well as various episodes/series of anime and cartoons, along with their respective movies. ZM's Title-card artist is HyperForceGo. The designer of ZM's logo is RedXpower. Episode List Upcoming reviews (In no particular release order) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze - Movie War Ultimatum *Ben 10 Omniverse - T.G.I.S *Ben 10/Generator Rex - Heroes United *Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 *Uchuu Keiji Gavan The Movie *Ben 10 - Destroy All Aliens *TMNT Forever crossover with DLBot2016 *V-Cinema; Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns VS Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters *V-Cinema; Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, 10 Years After *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Top 10 BAD-ASS Transformers Prime moments *Batman Beyond - Return of The Joker *Batman (1989) *Tribute to Lee Thompson Young, a review of the Jett Jackson movie *Garo, Yamo o Terasu Mono *Garo, Soukoku no Maryu The Movie *Power Rangers In Space - Invasion of the Body-Switcher *Kamen Rider Wizard - Final 2 Episode special *Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriffs, Super Hero Taisen Z *Kamen Rider Wizard The Movie - In Magic Land *Spider-Man 1994 - The Mutant Agenda & Mutant's Revenge *Marvel's The Avengers & Age of Ultron *Wreck-It Ralph *Pacific Rim *Robotboy Full Series Review *Symbionic Titan Full Series Review *Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special, The Day of The Doctor *Ultraman Tiga Episode 1 (4Kids dub) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - Gaburincho of Music *G-Saviour The Movie *Teen Titans - How Long Is Forever? *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Kyoryuger VS Go-Busters The Movie *Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard - The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - The Series *X-Men Evolution - X23 & Target X *Gundam Build Fighters Season 1 *Gundam Build Fighters Try Season 2 *Gundam Build Fighters Try - Island Wars *Dexter's Laboratory The Movie - Ego Trip *Dexter's Laboratory - Last but Not Beast *Top 5 Teen Titans unexplored episodes *Disney's Aladdin * Jackie Chan Adventures * W.I.T.C.H Animated series * Deadpool Double Feature * Teen Titans The Movie - Trouble in Tokyo * Teen Titans - Masks & X * Big Hero 6 * Farewell, FamiKamen Rider The Movie * Star Wars Clone Wars Mini-Series Blipocalypse Zeltrax's Blip account was terminated in September, after Blip limiting access to his account in July, but thankfully, with confirmation from the owner of Zippcast over Facebook, he can easily reupload all of his episodes to Zippcast. Over time, all of ZeltraxMillenium's episodes will be made available on Zippcast as they are live on his channel. 'ADMIN POST BY ZM' I will be taking my Movie War Core Director's Cut review down from being posted onto Zippcast. The reason for this is for major revisions to the episode. After talking with a few friends who helped me decide this, I ultimately decided to redo the ENTIRETY of Movie War Core as a brand-new review. This does mean that the numbering after the Danny Phantom Double Feature & Movie War MegaMax are gonna be a bit confusing for some people but I assure you that I will bring back the Movie War Core review some time after Morphicon 2014, maybe as an October Halloween special or something. I'm still thinking abou it. In Movie War Core's place will be Episode SP which is a prologue to my Movie War MegaMax review. New episodes will be coming HOPEFULLY this month if I can get all of my backlog uploaded to Zippcast. Again, thanks to everyone who's supported my show and gotten me this far. EDIT: As my friend Aldo The Fox pointed out in the edits of this page - Zippcast is officially dead. Due to some unforseen circumstances, the owner of the website had to shut it down. Zippcast was the last bastion of my reviews and now it's gone. I'm trying to repost my videos to Vimeo, but it's gonna be yet another uphill battle. LOVELY. Thanks a frigging bunch, Youtube, with your copyright/Content-ID bullcrap & your not giving a flying fuck-a-doodle about Fair Use videos AT ALL. I also gave Vidme a chance but that site went down too. Vimeo is more than likely my very last shot at uploading my content. EDIT 2: Yeah, it's been ages since I've edited this thing & I apologize. I'm gonna try & spruce the wiki up with new links & all that jazz. It's just moving house kinda put a damper on things for me. I also have all the reviews for the finale of Season 3 all planned out and I'm gonna be making a few special episodes before I get ready on finishing up Season 3. After that, I will be taking a break to recharge after that, though. Links *Twitter page *Youtube *Deviantart page *Tumblr page *ZM's special appearance on RVT's Ranger-Recap Category:Internet Reviews